


Mass Psychic Sealing

by Lord22



Category: StarCraft (Video Games)
Genre: Bondage, Damsels in Distress, Eldritch, F/F, F/M, Harem, Marines, Ruins, Sex, Sex Slave, StarCraft - Freeform, Xel'naga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord22/pseuds/Lord22
Summary: As a divine being outside of time and space, you've decided to acquire the beautiful women of the Koprolu Sector. You've set a trap in temporal space where all of them will be drawn. And whatever they think of each other, all of them will be yours... Erotica.
Relationships: Ariel Hansen/Sarah Kerrigan, Delta/November "Nova" Terra, Sarah Kerrigan/November "Nova" Terra, Sarah Kerrigan/Original Character(s), Sarah Kerrigan/Reade, Sarah Kerrigan/Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Mass Psychic Sealing:  
Things have been set in motion, and soon enough, you'll have five perfect human specimens.  
The first of the two are lounging in the storage compartment of a dropship now. Nova Terra is a tall, curvaceous and beautiful blonde. She wears a skintight set of ghost armor. Polishing her gun, she looks and smiles with pouty lips at her compatriot. Nova is the second most powerful of them all, with innate empathy and an adaptive personality.  
"So it's a new Xel'naga Temple, Nova?" asked Delta, slimmer and with shorter hair, but nice looking herself. She had orangish blonde hair and a cute sort of expression. A definite third place in terms of power, Delta is more of a follower.  
"Yes, the eggheads uncovered it just recently on Agria," said Nova, shifting her ample rump on the seat. "We're being sent in to investigate it and make sure the locals don't cause any problems."  
"Why us, though?" asked Delta. "I mean, isn't this sort of something for the Moebius Corps?"  
"Well, it turns out that the facility requires psychic abilities to operate," said Nova. "So we're actually there to open doors and such.  
"Thus, why most of our team isn't needed."  
You'd pulled strings to ensure the rest of the team wasn't there, as a point of fact—no need to have them break up. You're going to enjoy this.  
"Any potential problems?" asked Delta.  
"A few," said Nova. "Commander Serena Calabas is a living legend and is dealing with some zerg in the area. Technically she worked for the Dominion, but she and the Emperor have a troubled history. She also used to work with Jim Raynor."  
Serena Calabas, she is one of an infinite number of possible Magistrates. She was chosen for being a low-level psychic. You want a specimen corresponding to each tier of psychic power, after all. And of great appearance.  
"Well, why is she a commander?" asked Delta.  
"She's just that good, I guess," said Nova. "Anyway, Moebius should be here in a few days with specialists. When they arrive, we'll hand things over to them. In the meantime, we're going to try and open the place up."  
The dropship lands and Nova and Delta walk out with swaying hips. As they walk, they come across another woman. She's pretty in a bookish way, but wearing conservative clothes with glasses. Her long, brown hair is tied up behind her head, and she has a body that is just a bit more voluptuous than Delta's.  
"Good morning, I'm Ariel Hanson, the Magistrate of Agria. I was informed of your coming," says the woman. You'd chosen her because she has no psychic abilities at all. She'd, therefore, be useful for a baseline.  
"I'm Nova, this is my partner, Delta," said Nova. "I take it this is the facility?"  
The facility is a massive, pyramid-shaped device. It has on the front a set of stairs leading up to a huge door. Red-clad dominion forces surrounded it. Ariel glanced up at it. "You guessed correctly. One of our farmers must have disturbed it while clearing territory. It emerged from the ground. I had the militia posted outside, but um...  
"Well, Commander Calabas took control."  
"I'll handle this," said Nova.  
They made their way to the command tent, where Commander Calabas was giving orders. Calabas was genetically engineered to be breeding stock for the Old Families. That was before she went to Mar Sara. She has a pair of breasts designed for size and hips meant for child-rearing. She is definitely the curviest of the girls you've picked. However, she is speaking with authority and wears a military uniform.  
"Continue scouring the region for anymore, zerg," said Calabas. "I don't want a single hive cluster surviving. If the zerg are stupid enough to show up here, they'll have to make their own beachhead."  
"Commander Calabas, I was given to understand you were fighting the zerg," said Nova.  
Calabas glances up in irritation. "I was.  
"Until I ran out of zerg to destroy. We burned their main hive cluster three hours ago and have been mopping up since then. This Temple is now the primary threat to the people of this planet."  
"There's no certainty that it is a threat, Commander," said Ariel.  
"There are two kinds of non-protoss aliens in the Koprolu Sector, Ms. Hanson," said Serena. "Dead ones, and ones that we haven't killed yet. Until I find out this 'Temple' isn't the hiding place of some ancient and impossible evil, I'm going to assume it is."  
Delta blinked. "...You know, that actually makes sense."  
"Be that as it may, you're going to have to give it to Moebius when they arrive," said Nova.  
"Whatever you say," said Calabas.  
"In any case, I want to go inside and scan this thing for any threats," said Nova with a nudge from you, mentally.  
"I'd better go with you," said Ariel. "Not to brag, but I am the foremost expert on terraforming. We suspect that Agria was partially terraformed before we started our work. It's why the terraforming project started here.  
"I'd like to have a look inside this thing before Moebius seals it off."  
"You can do so at your own risk," said Nova.  
"Anyway, the main gate here only responds to psionic commands," said Serena. She was chosen for having the lowest level of psychic ability without being normal. That and her large dark hair, since with that, you had all the major hair colors besides the redhead. "We haven't been able to find anyone with a strong enough talent to get a real reaction. We tried, but, well, it hardly budged."  
"Let me give it a try," said Nova.  
It took some manipulation to get all five beautiful women in front of the door without guards. Nova and Deltar were overconfident; Ariel was inexperienced. But Serena had half a mind to nuke the place. It was hard enough getting here there at all, let alone in an officer's uniform, which clung to her body.  
Nova moved forward and summoned her energy, reaching into the psionic systems. Sending forth her energy, she is able to order the doors to open. A bead of sweat goes down her brow, and she winces as the door slides open.  
"...Ow," said Nova.  
"Nova, you okay?" asked Delta.  
"Yes, I just... this device was designed for someone with a lot more psychic power than an ordinary human," said Nova. "Come on, let's see what's inside."  
They entered the facility, making their way along a linear corridor. As they did, Serena, Nova, and Delta checked their corners. Eventually, they came to the holding pens. Ariel looked in them. "Hmm, there appear to be a lot of holding cells in this place. Perhaps to hold indigenous species?"  
"Look there," said Delta, pointing past one of the doors.  
Ariel moved forward and saw the remains of some ancient herbivore. Their claws were broken, and you feel bad for these animals that were abandoned. "Skeletons.  
"These animals seem to have clawed at the door before it died. And judging by the bone structure, it starved to death.  
"They're herbivores, and this looks like a trough."  
"Some kind of meatpacking facility?" guessed Serena.  
The others looked at her.  
"What?" asked Serena. "Just because you call them Temples doesn't mean they really were.  
"Come on, let's move on."  
Soon enough, they came to the main event. And as they did, a shadow crept in behind them, watching and waiting. It had vengeance on its mind, and that would play into your plans perfectly.  
"What are all these?" asked Delta, looking at a line of tile that was different. At the edge of each line was an altar. There were three in total, specially prepared a long time ago.  
"They look like assembly lines of some kind," said Nova.  
"I dunno, these things at the end look like altars," said Delta.  
"Great, save it for later," said Serena. "We should move on."  
"Hold on, wouldn't it be good to try and activate these devices?" asked Ariel. "I want to get an idea of how they operate?"  
"Do whatever you want," said Serena, stepping away. "I'll be here from a safe distance."  
"Nova, check that console, will you?" asked Ariel.  
Nova nodded and checked the line, melding her will with the area. "I'm getting some psychic readings. I think... I think the subject was supposed to stand here to be understood by the Xel'naga."  
"What do you think that means?" asked Delta.  
"Probably a scanning device," said Ariel. "We should test it."  
You're having to focus a great deal of effort into nudging them to act like this. Fortunately, the shadow is helpful.  
"Fine, just stand right there, Delta," said Nova.  
"This is going to get both of you killed," said Serena, who wasn't resisting. "By all means, go ahead." Ah right, she didn't like ghosts, regarding them as professional murderers. That explained why she hadn't been fighting this.  
So Delta stepped into the beginning of the line where there was a circle. As she did, Nova activated the device. There was a flare of light, and a sphere of light surrounded Delta completely. She reached out to touch it, but her arm seemed to bend so it could not touch the field. Delta drew it back, and her arm returned to normal.  
"Is that... some kind of energy field?" asked Ariel.  
"Delta, Delta, can you hear me?" asked Nova, trying to cut it off.  
Delta spoke, but no words reached them, and you make a mental note to change the forcefield to let one more in.  
"She's completely cut off. Can she breathe in there?" asked Ariel.  
"Yes," said Nova, "it's created an atmosphere she can breathe. Let me just deactivate it." She tried and was repulsed by you. "I can't abort the process. It's using an immense amount of psychic energy; I can't stop it."  
You activate the field.  
It begins to shrink around Delta, and it crushes in all around her. As it touches her feet, Delta's legs warp as her head did. Smaller and smaller the field gets, and her body warps and changes as she is compressed down. Soon, Delta has been crushed into a ball, her eyes staring out in confusion from the field.  
"Delta!" said Nova. "...She's alive, thank god."  
"She should be physically injured, at least," said Ariel. "Her body is all warped!"  
"I think..." Nova checked it. "It's a containment field. They used these devices to seal animals up in forcefields. Each one created a miniature universe. Within it, the rules are different, and the whole field is designed to make containment without damage easy Once done, I think... I think they transported them off-world to someone else for study.  
"No, not off-world, to another dimension."  
"Can you cancel the field?" asked Serena.  
"I'll try, of course," said Nova. "I... I can't cancel it; it looks like this forcefield is maintained using an immense amount of power. I can't even scratch the surface." Of course, she can't, you aren't letting her.  
"Is she going to starve to death in there?" asked Serena.  
You provide some information. "I... I think the field self-sustains the person inside the sphere. It's got it's own temporal distortion field, so time isn't passing in there."  
"Idiot," said Serena. "Well, I hope your friend is comfortable. She's going to be there for a while. We'll see if we can-"  
And then the shadow, Kerrigan, emerges.  
The Queen of Blades walks out of the shadows with swaying hips. Her green skin is clad in a chitinous one-piece outfit. Six blades come from her back as her high-heeled feet walk forward. She smiles as you put your plan in her mind. "I'd say you're going to be there for a while too, Serena."  
"Kerrigan!" said Nova.  
"Aw, a meeting between old friends and that's how you greet me? I'm-"  
Serena shot her in the face.  
Kerrigan managed to block part of the bullet, but one of her eyes was blasted out. Even as her flesh began to mend, Serena fired repeatedly and activated a distress beacon. Nova also opened fire. Kerrigan roared and pulled their guns away, before seizing them in a psychic grip. Ariel tried to run, only to be grabbed.  
"-fine, we'll do things your way," said Kerrigan. Raising all of them skyward, she walked before them. "Well, that all took a lot more work than expected, and I lost my entire force to you. I have to admit, Serena, you did some damage. I had to sneak in here and call for backup."  
Serena said absolutely nothing.  
Obviously, Kerrigan was infuriated by her scornful silence. "...Say something!"  
"...You're half the commander your cerebrate ever was," said Serena flatly. "That's why you had to kill him."  
Kerrigan shuddered in rage and began to choke her before you give her a better idea and influence her. Instead, she smiles and moves forward with a seductive appearance. Reaching forward, she grabs ahold of one of Serena's breasts and massages it. "...Well, I must admit, you've made me angry, Serena. I was going to infest you and use you as a new commander, but I have a better idea.  
"Let's get rid of those clothes!"  
Moving in a blur, Kerrigan seized Serena's collar and yanked with a psionic pull. In an instant, her clothes were shredded around her, leaving her naked body. Her breasts were bouncing immensely, and a blush crossed her face. However, she was unable to speak.  
Kerrigan then drew Ariel and Nova forward, both unable to speak and grabbed their clothes. Tearing them off, she left both stark naked. As she did, Kerrigan inspired in them feeling of attraction. For her, and for each other. Then Kerrigan turned to the sphere where Delta was watching in horror.  
"Well," said Kerrigan, for a start. "Nova, your friend looks a bit lonely. I wonder if those machines have enough space for two."  
Accessing the system, Kerrigan widened the sphere and opened a way into it. Hurling Nova forward, she moved a hand and disintegrated Delta's clothes. Pressing the two together, Kerrigan manipulated their hands like puppets. Their hands closed around each other's rumps. A moment later, their lips met in a forced kiss.  
Then Kerrigan closed a hand, and the sphere closed around them. It crushed them down into each other's arms. Making it just a bit tighter than it had been before, Kerrigan turned to Serena and Ariel. Drawing them down to her face, she licked Ariel's face, letting her speak.  
"What are you... let go... you can't..." moaned Ariel as Kerrigan's hands ran over her. Then she went silent as Kerrigan kissed her on the lips, sealing her voice. Throwing Ariel over one shoulder, she drew Serena down toward her. Grabbing the busty commander by the hair, she pulled her in for a kiss of domination.  
"Any last words, Commander?" asked Kerrigan.  
Serena said nothing.  
Disappointed, Kerrigan drew Serena and Ariel Hansen upward over one of the circles. Activating the device, she positioned their knees. Now they were grinding against each other's nethers. At the same time, their hands were set to each other's breasts, and then they were locked into a kiss.  
"Now that is a nice look for you, Serena. You and the bookworm," said Kerrigan, before activating the sphere. It surrounded them, pressing down rapidly and crushing them tighter and tighter together. Their bodies' reality shifted and changed to account for the new size until they were stuck in place. Their compressed faces were only visible amid the rest of their bodies.  
No pain or injury, of course, just a vaguely odd sensation of unreality. That and a lot of humiliation.  
"I hope you two are comfortable, you'll be in that position for a long time," said Kerrigan, taking hold of the sphere. Drawing the other with Nova and Delta within it to her, Kerrigan focused psionic energy into it. She made a few alterations by pouring her power into both. "Let's give you a spin, shall we?"  
With a twist of her hands, Kerrigan sent the miniature spheres spinning, faster and faster. Those within began to be affected by the motion. Their bodies were melded together like a blender. She weakened the barriers between them. She could hear the moans of those within, before, finally, halting.  
The rough outlines of limbs and hair could be seen within, but they were twisted and tangled. Of course, if they were ever released, they'd return to normal. But Kerrigan doesn't plan to release them or let anyone else release them.  
"Aw, how cute," said Kerrigan. "Together forever.  
"Now, let's see if we can get you four a nice, long, honeymoon. Hmm, location, how about the outer darkness of the universe. You'll spend the rest of eternity bouncing around the void, and no one will ever find or see you again."  
Kerrigan began to reach out and set in motion the transfer of matter. However, with her weakening of the barrier, Nova activated the sealing device.  
Both commands went into effect, but Kerrigan's was delayed.  
A sphere appeared around Kerrigan, and she sent her power to try and break out, but in vain. At the same time, you add a new alteration for added karma. Kerrigan moans as she feels herself changing, and begins shudders. The Queen of Blades begins to glow, and then separate into two figures. The first is her; the other is a beautiful, red-headed woman, looking on in horror.  
Now the Queen and Kerrigan are in two separate bodies, and you've finally got a redhead plus an extra. The voluptuous monsters look over each other's bodies in shock. Before they can think, they are pressed against one another, lip to lip. And before they can finish, the sphere snaps shut around them. The sphere then began to spin rapidly, reducing them to the same state as the others.  
The spheres then stood there for a moment as the girls squirmed and moaned within their new bondage. Little by little, they floated over to the altars you'd set up for this very moment. Coming there, energy shot through them, stimulating their nerves with pleasure. Around them, waves of violet energy surged, and they were sucked into the void.  
Nova Terra, Sarah Kerrigan, Ariel Hansen, the Queen of Blades, and Serena Calabas.  
All of them are now yours to do with as you will.  
The only question is what you want and who else to add?


	2. Mass Psychic Gardening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ariel Hansen gets a new job with some very friendly plants...

Chapter Two: Mass Psychic Gardening  
The three spheres appear within your dimension, spinning at a faster and faster rate. As they do, you draw power from them. Gathering it to you, you decide to create an avatar to interact with them. Halting the spinning of the spheres, you copy their nature and power and fuse it into a single entity. One that you will use to interact with them.  
Then you get to work.  
The spheres break, and the girls fall out of them, still twisted into balls. They roll forward toward you, moans audible. As they do, you grab ahold of Serena and Ariel Hansen, drawing them up and sending your energy into them. Changing them into a slimelike form, you separate and then reform them.  
Once the two slimed girls are separate, they regain their forms within your dimension. For a moment, they lie there, exhausted, and as they do, you form an avatar before them. It is vaguely feminine in form but has no features. Serena Calabas tries to rise, but before she can move, your avatar grabs her by her black hair. Drawing her up, their faces meet in a kiss. Lips form on the avatar as its breasts expand outward, and it takes on features identical to Serena.  
As the kiss continues, you separate Kerrigan from herself, and Nova from Delta. The Queen of Blades and Kerrigan try to stand with raise, but your will keeps them bound in place. Nova and Delta, meanwhile, cling to one another unconsciously. They'd enjoyed their time together far more than they'd liked to admit and cling as security. Realizing how close they are, they break the embrace.  
By some impulse, all six women try to stand.  
But even as they do, the Serena Avatar grows dozens of tentacles out of her back. As it forms fully, Divine Serena as you call her, breaks the kiss and licks her across the face. From there, she drops her to the ground and stretches. Then Divine Serena sends out her tentacles. They grab the girls and wrap around them. As they do, your avatar shakes her hips and smiles, her immense breasts bouncing. Soon the girls have all been restrained in a spread-eagle position before a divine Serena.  
"What is..." begins Serena, before a tentacle plunged down her throat to silence her.  
"Welcome, ladies," says the Divine Serena.  
"Serena, but how is this possible?" asks Delta. "You're over there." Then a tentacle went down her throat as well. More of them plunge into her rear, as her hands are tied behind her back by the tentacles. Turned so she is facing upwards, her back is forced to arc so her body has formed into a reverse u.  
"I am an avatar of a far greater being, and you are now their plaything," said Divine Serena.  
"I'm no ones' plaything!" snarls the Queen of Blades. "Release now or-" And then a tentacle plunged up her ass and between her legs. She cries in protet, even as a tentacle surged down her throat. Divine Serena moved forward to cup her by the cheek.  
"Or what, Kerrigan?" asks Divine Serena. "You are on a psychic playing field far beyond your comprehension now." Then she turns the Queen upside down and sets about having her way with her. All without even looking. Now her full attention is on Nova.  
"Why are we here?" asks Nova. "Who are you?"  
"I am here to tell you that there is a plan to save this universe and destroy Amon," says Divine Serena.  
"Who is Amon?" asks Nova. "What are you talking about?"  
"You haven't gotten that far along in the timeline, I'm afraid. And now you never will," says Divine Serena, directing a tentacle down Nova's throat. More plunge between her legs, while a third one surges between her breasts. Wrapping around them in a figure eight, two suction cups are applied. Nova moans openly. "It's been decided to spare the Koprolu Sector billions of needless casualties and fulfill the prophecy in a... nonstandard way."  
"I won't help you with anything," said Kerrigan. "I-" What she intends to say it cut off as Kerrigan has a tentacle shoved down her throat as well. Her legs are forced backward behind her ears, even as her arms are tied directly behind her back. More tentacles begin to plunge into her lower regions and a humiliated blush crosses them.  
"Actually, you will," said Divine Serena. "This place exists outside time, and you will remain here until your mission is fulfilled."  
"Hold on, can we talk about this, please?" asks Ariel desperately. "I... I'm just an Agricultural Specialist." A tentacle is forced into her mouth as she speaks, while many more wrap around her. They begin to feel her up and soon Ariel is blushing like the rest of them. All of them can't help but enjoy it.  
"I know," says Divine Serena. "That's why we brought you here."  
"Now, why don't we begin."  
Then the tentacles are on them. They plunge into the girl, using them in every position they could find, four at a time. Their huge breasts bounce hypnotically, even as tentacles plunge down their mouths. Moans echo as the tentacles widen, and Divine Serena nears Kerrigan.  
On and on it goes, and soon Divine Serena shifts de-infested Kerrigan. The redhead is forced toward Serena as the tentacles within their mouths mouth. They are pulled together, trapped in a kiss, even as Nova is pressed against Kerrigan from behind.  
At the same time, the Queen of Blades is trapped together with Ariel Hansen. Their arms are moving of their own accord with increasing passion. They caress and grope one another, even as the tentacles pound them over and over. Delta, meanwhile, was brought before Divine Serena, who turned her around. A phallus of energy emerges from Divine Serena. Divine Serena plunges it into her rapidly and repeatedly.  
Delta moaned, and Divine Serena continue for a time, before, at last, halting events. Separating the girls, she drew them up before her again. The tentacles were removed from their mouths. "Did you all enjoy your orientation?  
"...Go to hell," gasps Kerrigan.  
"We're past the point where that's spiritually possible," says Divine Serena. Then she slaps her across the face. "Now, you ladies have two choices. You can continue to suffer this face indefinitely, without end, from now until the end of time.  
"Or you can work and help to save your universe.  
"The choice is yours. Just tell me when you want your orders."  
Ariel glanced around, then back to Serena. "I... I'll do it, just give me them."  
"Excellent," says Divine Serena. "Then, we'll begin."  
Surging forward, Divine Serena pressed a kiss onto Ariel. Her tongue reached deep into her mouth, and Ariel kissed back despite herself. Feeling up the woman's breasts, Divine Serena sent a surge of energy into her. Ariel orgasmed, and the kiss was broken.  
Then Divine Serena's tentacles grab Ariel and drew her up above her. As Ariel kicked, Divine Serena's mouth stretches into a maw. Ariel screams as she is dropped down into it. Divine Serena's mouth clings to her, even as she swallows the scientist's hips down. As she does, the tentacles continue to have their way with Ariel, until only her head it outside the maw.  
The tentacle in Ariel's throat is drawn out. With a final gulp, Ariel is swallowed and transported to a wholly different place. Divine Serena stands with her as well, holding her up within what seems a greenhouse. Many vined plants are all around it, and at the center was a fountain with a series of buckets.  
"Do you see these plants?" asks Divine Serena.  
"Yes?" asks Ariel.  
"You are to ensure they continue to grow," says Divine Serena. "You are to take these buckets, fill them with water from the fountain, and pour it onto the plants."  
"That's it?" asks Ariel.  
"Of course not," says Divine Serena. "But I'll leave that as a surprise."  
Reluctantly, Ariel grabbed ahold of the bucket and filled it with water. As she did, her arms sag from her efforts, hardly able to lift it at all. Struggling with it, Ariel did not know that she was actually struggling with her own spirit. Making her way over to one of the planets, she poured the water into it. Even as she did, however, the plants sprung to life and surged at her.  
Ariel cried out and stepped back. She narrowly avoiding getting grabbed as she reached the fountain. Before she could get her bearings, Divine Serena was in front of her. Their breasts pressed together as Divine Serena smiled. "Oh, and by the way, when you pour the serum onto these tendrils, they may get a bit friendly with you. You'll have to let them finish with you before move on if you don't avoid."  
"I... this is inhumane," says Ariel.  
"Maybe so, but I'm not sending anyone to do anything I won't do myself," says Divine Serena.  
Afraid, Ariel fills up the bucket and made her way, creeping quietly over to the next plant. Pouring into it, she scrambles back but dropped the bucket. The tentacles surged at her, and she rushed away from it.  
Looking back, there is no other bucket. Kneeling down, she reached out and grabbed it. The vines went after her again, and she narrowly pulled back. One brushed up against her thigh, but she made it. "That's one."  
There was only one more plant to water. The other two had their tendrils standing ready and erect, grabbing at the air before her. Filling up the water a third time, Ariel found she could move it more easily. Moving toward the last plant, she ran forward and poured it in. Even as she did, she sprang back.  
Except, this time, she is too low. One of the vines caught her foot, and she fell forward onto her breasts. In moments she was being pulled back. "No, no!"  
Grabbing ahold of the fountain, she tries to pull herself back. Even as she does, however, Divine Serena moved forward. "Help me! Help me, please!"  
Divine Serena reached forward and grabbed her by the hands. Pulling Ariel up, she thrust her out into the tentacles and was grabbed herself. Both were wrapped in vines and forced together, blushes soon crossing their faces. Their lips met in a kiss with little force by the vines or you.  
"This feeling..." moaned Ariel, as the vines plunge into her. Her hands are busy feeling up Divine Serena's huge breasts at the same time.  
"You should focus on orgasming as soon as possible," said Divine Serena. Then she forced Ariel's head between her breasts and keeping her there. "They won't let us go until you do."  
Ariel grinds against Serena, as tentacles plunged between their breasts. Others came from behind to drive into their rears and between their legs. Not that either of them was complaining.  
By now, Ariel was sucking on them willing. Their hips moved in tandem with the tentacles, even as Divine Serena began to change shape. Ariel watched as her features shifted to be an identical copy of Ariel, though her curves stayed the same.  
With a final cry, both of them cum. But far from being the end, they are simply passed to the next set of vines. Separated, suction cups are forced to their breasts. Ariel moaned as she found something injected into her. Blushing scarlet, she feels a heat growing within her chest. Little by little, her breasts begin to bounce and grow, even as the vines penetrated her. Ariel watched as her breasts grow and grow. At the same time, her hips began to widen, sending pleasurable tingles through her. Her rump became more exaggerated. Soon she s the same body type as Divine Ariel and loved it.  
And then the tentacles got serious. They ravished and groped them for hour after hour. The two of them alternated between being spit-roasted side by side and making out. The whole world became a daze to Ariel as passion-filled her, and she lost control. The last semblance of restraint within her is soon gone, as she enjoyed every moment.  
Hours, days, or years later, Ariel Hansen and her divine doppelganger are released. Landing on the floor in each other's arms, they lie there for a long few moments. Finally, Ariel rose up, and her doppelganger rose with her. They looked into one another's eyes. Ariel was exhausted, but her doppelganger had only just gotten started.  
"Good work, Ariel," said the doppelganger. "Now, you've got a lot more rooms to do before we're finished with you. Plenty of other vines need tending.  
"Get to work."  
Ariel obeyed, feeling the reluctance return to her. When she watered the plants, he feared them and tried to escape. And when she was seized, she fell in love again...


End file.
